Intoxicated? Drugged? What?
by WhatSup121
Summary: Robin is sick. So why does everyone assume he's on drugs? Hopefully it won't go too far. One-shot


**Soooooooo…. I am now kinda in love with YJ, Dick Grayson's my favorite character by far from the show. So here I am, doodling a sketch for the cover, and writing at the same time. I watched it all a couple months ago, and now I've had a couple ideas for some stories, so heres one of them.**

 **Oh and I DON'T OWN YJ, had to get that disclaimer out there.**

Rain was coming down like there was no tomorrow, literally. There is a wannabe supervillain down the street. He's a Meta, weather powered, one who could barely control the rain. And no, Robin _definitely_ did not snicker at his lame powers. He cried, tears of _laughter_ streaming down his face.

So here he was, laughing ten minutes later. Finally, he pulled himself together. After all, the Dynamic Duo had a clean up to do.

…..

Robin plopped onto his bed, removing his mask and becoming Dick Grayson. It's 4:55 in the morning. Beating the Meta was easy, it was _finding_ him that was the problem. It was pouring so badly, they couldn't see, their technology was waterlogged, and they could hardly walk through the swirling winds. He had started demanding money at 8:00 in the evening. It took the police two hours to get in contact with Batman and Robin, as they were busy with a slight gang war. Then it took the Dark Knight and his Squire four hours to find the Meta, and 10 minutes to defeat him. After that it took another two hours to convince the Meta to stop the rain. Then, on the ride home in the Batmobile, they had to stop at least five muggings (seriously, Batman has been in Gotham city for more than six years, how do these villains keep getting out of jail?) on the way.

So, with today's, or should he say _yesterday's_ events in mind, Dick passed out on his bed to get promptly one hour of sleep.

…..

 _Achooooo!_

Dick sneezed for what seems like the millionth time.

"Dick, are you alright?"

"Yup, perfectly fine, couldn't be more asterous, Babs" Dick said through congestion.

"Umm, I don't think so," Barbara berated him "sneezing, a stuffy nose, puffy eyes, and your face is red, you are definitely sick."

"I told you, I'm fi-" Dick abruptly cut himself off when he heard whispers coming from the other side of the lunchroom.

 _"I bet his daddy got him on drugs"_

 _"Yeah! That Gypsy brat is going to get what's coming to him"_

 _"He doesn't belong here with us"_

 _"All he ever did was stumble upon money"_

 _"Wayne probably bribed the teachers to give Grayson such high marks"_

 _"Just a dirty lowlife"_

 _"No one likes him"_

"Why those little bi—" A certain fiery redhead started.

"Babs, let it go, they aren't worth it."

"Fine," Barbara ground out with a huff.

Just then, the intercom buzzed to life. _"Richard Grayson, to the Principal's Office. Richard Grayson, to the Principal's Office"_

 _"ooooooooh, the brats in trouble," voices chorused._

Dick promptly got up, and turned to leave. Rubbing his nose, not listening to the gossip spread by his peers.

"Good luck, I don't know how you deal with all of this." Barbara gestured with her arms to the absurd sneers coming from all around the room.

"Neither do I," with that, Dick left for the Principal's Office.

 _"Hahaha, told you he was getting what's coming to him."_

"What?! What did you _do?_ " Barbara called out, clearly infuriated.

…..

"Mr. Grayson, we are under the impression that you are taking drugs on school grounds."

Dick choked. "What?!"

"Various students have reported that you seem to be under the influence of alcohol or drug substances."

" _B-but_ , I've never been in contact with any alcohol _or_ drugs" Dick stammered, his hands clenching the arms of the chair he was sitting in.

"I'm afraid that we will have to inform your guardian of these changes and conduct a blood test."

"This is ridiculous! I'll admit I'm currently not at the top of my game," _Achooo!_ "but there is no way I'm intoxicated."

"There is a school policy to uphold, Mr. Grayson."

…..

Barbara had one of her hands on the throat of the unfortunate teen, pinning him to the wall, and the other grasped on the collar of his shirt.

"What did you _do_?"

"What do you mean? I barely did anything, I just informed the proper authorities of what Mr. Grayson was up to. Red rimmed eyes, rosy cheeks, dazed looks, everyone knows whats he's up to in his spare time."

"And _what_ is he up to?"

"Drugs, alcohol, whatever he can get his dirty little gypsy hands on."

"Did you ever stop to think that you need actual _proof_? Do you _even_ have any proof?"

"Uhhh, well, we just assumed that-"

" _Assumed_ ," she tightened her hold on his throat. "I'm tired of how everyone treats Dick, you just _assume_ everything. Guess what, he's _better_ than all of us, and he's _definitely_ better than you."

Barbara dropped her chokehold on the unremarkable teen, and she stormed off to go find Dick.

…..

 _"This is Bruce Wayne speaking"_

"Mr. Wayne, we have reason to believe your ward is intoxicated or under the influence of drugs."

" _I think you are mistaken, Dick would never set foot anywhere near the lower slums of Gotham where drugs are sold (Robin might though)."_

"I'm sure that may be true, but we have to follow school policy and conduct a blood test to see what has been is his system."

 _"…I'm on my way to Gotham Academy, this better be worth my time."_

…..

The door to the Principal's Office slammed open, showing Bruce Wayne in the door frame.

"So, have you conducted the test yet?" Bruce barked out, slightly angry at the staff for believing his son had done such a thing.

"We are getting the results now, ummm….. it seems that you were right after all. The only thing we got back from the test is that he has slightly high blood pressure."

"He probably got it from all this stress you've put him through," Bruce snapped.

Just then, the door slammed open a second time.

"Come on, Dick. Lets get out of here. Those _idiots_ in the cafeteria _assumed_ that you were a druggie and decided to turn you in to the _proper authorities_." Barbara ranted while dragging the still sick and confused Dick Grayson.

"I will not sue this place on _two_ conditions. One, a public announcement will be made that Dick was _not_ using drugs or any other substance. Two, there will actually need to be _proof_ before you drag someone in and make them take a drug test. Now, I am going to take my son and Mrs. Gordon out of school to get lunch, as this stunt cut off their meal. Do not cross me again. Goodbye." Bruce told the Principal infuriated.

…..

Later that day, Bruce Wayne and his ward were seen with the daughter of the commissioner at a quaint ice cream shop. Dick rubbing his nose every once and awhile, Barbara chatting adamantly to Dick, and Bruce Wayne smiling seeing Dick with the redhead on his right.

 **Whoohoooo! One thousand word One-shot! I've been working on trying to write at least a thousand words cause most of my stories seem super short. So this is all in the process of becoming a better writer :)**

 **Still haven't completely finished drawing the cover for this, but I will go and work on that now. I will post this now, and cover later. Oh yeah feel free to leave me a note on how I'm doing and to give me advice. Bye!**


End file.
